


Surprise, Surprise

by RecedingSerenity



Series: Detroit: Become Shipped [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Gavin woke up to an empty bed, an empty house, and all on his birthday. He forgot...didn't he? Nines forgot...Or so Gavin thought.





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's Gavin's birthday!!!!!!!!!!! I'll be adding tags later, but I was just really eager to post this. Of course, it's Reed900 XD this wasn't the fic I was talking about at the end of the last 'chapter' of this series, but that's coming!

Thunder boomed loudly, lighting cracked in the distance, and rain poured down from the sky in a seemingly endless stream. If this kept up, the very roads that Gavin was currently driving on would have the danger of flooding.

That's nothing new for Detroit, though. There wasn't a week when it didn't rain at least once. It wouldn't be Detroit otherwise.

There were times when Gavin didn't mind the rain. Honestly, he liked to watch and listen to the rainfall, whenever it would happen. If he was near a window, he'd watch it fall. If he wasn't near a window, he'd listen to the sound of it against the roof. It was...calming. Relaxing.

There were also times when Gavin really did mind the rain. Like right now, for example. Getting to work in traffic was a struggle already, but to do so in the rain? Oh, it made for a fabulous time. There were more chances for people to lose control of their cars, more chances for people to just not be able to see where they're going due to the rain. And honestly, it caused all the more frustration.

The detective sighed heavily, staring at the red traffic light as he waited for it to turn green. C'mon, he was just one damn block away, he was already late... 

Nines wasn't home to wake him up today, which was kind of a surprise. Okay, it was a big surprise. His android was always there to wake him up... Hell, the tin can even made him breakfast on occasion. When he was 'feeling generous', Nines had said before. But Gavin didn't receive breakfast this morning either, not even a simple coffee. And it...kinda hurt. Gavin wouldn't admit that, though. Not externally.

It was Gavin's birthday, after all. He thought that Nines would at least wait for him before heading to the precinct, or say happy birthday, or SOMETHING. But nothing. No note, no call...nothing. The more Gavin thought about it, the more it bothered him... Why should it, though? He never had a problem when people forgot his birthday in the past, so why the hell was he so bothered by Nines seemingly not remembering?

_It's because you love him, you idiot..._

Gavin huffed at himself, shaking his head a little. Damn him...if he didn't care so much, he wouldn't be so...bothered. The detective set his foot on the gas pedal as the light turned green, accelerating forward, continuing towards the DPD.

Within minutes, Gavin pulled into the parking lot, windshield wipers still working quickly to clear the rain from said windshield. After parking, Gavin pulled his keys out of the ignition and got out of his car, locking it as he made a dash for the doors of the precinct. _Welcome to another day at the office, Gavin..._

Flashing his credentials as he walked through the lobby, Gavin glanced around as if searching for his android, only to come up with a negative. He made his way into the bullpen of the precinct, and even here, he couldn't spot Nines. He...couldn't spot anyone, actually, which had him frowning.

Fowler wasn't in his office. Hank wasn't at his desk, and neither was Connor. No one was at their desks, or even walking around, and it was uncomfortably quiet. "The hell..?" Gavin mumbled as he slowly approached his own desk, glancing around. The hell was going on?

But then, he heard something. A cough, a small cough, coming from the direction of the break room, which Gavin instantly turned his head in the direction of. Okay, something was going on. He didn't need to be a detective to tell that much.

Gavin turned, walking towards the break room with slightly narrowed eyes. Whatever this was, he didn't very much appreciate it. "Alright, listen, I don't know if this is some kind of stupid prank, but I-" Gavin began, but cut himself off as he reached the break room, his eyes going wide.

"Happy birthday, Gavin!" Came a chorus of voices.

Everyone..Everyone was here. Hank, Connor, Fowler, Tina, Chris, everyone. Including Nines, who was standing in the middle of everyone, carefully holding a rather large cake with white frosting, red cursive letters reading what the precinct had just shouted at him. A few candles dotted the surface of the cake, the small flames waiting to be blown out. And, holy shit, Nines was smiling. The RK900 was actually smiling a true, genuine smile; one that Gavin only saw when the two of them were alone. Even that was kind of rare, yet here he was, smiling brightly.

"Make a wish, detective," Nines said, his voice almost uncharacteristically soft, everyone smiling and waiting for Gavin to proceed.

For a few long seconds, Gavin just stood there. He just stared at everyone, stared at the cake, stared at Nines, with shock and surprise written all over his face. Soon, though, Gavin took a few steps forward, keeping his eyes on the blue ones of his partner, who gazed right back at him. Nines gave Gavin a small nod, keeping that smile on his lips. Gavin held eye contact for a few more seconds before shifting his gaze back down to the cake. He inhaled, held it for a moment, then blew, the flames disappearing and being replaced by smoke.

Everyone broke into cheers and claps, smiles all around. They all began moving, chattering happily and getting plates, napkins, utensils, all that good stuff. Gavin watched as Nines set the cake down, moving out of the way so others could get to it.

Then...Gavin decided to join in. Decided to join in on something that his coworkers had put together for him. _Him._ Gavin found himself smiling, found himself laughing, found himself talking rather happily with the others, found himself enjoying the cake. He didn't expect something like this to happen in a million years, yet here he was.

Halfway through his second slice of cake, Connor approached Gavin with a light smile, and for once, Gavin returned it. "Hey, tin man," he greeted, shoveling more cake into his mouth.

"Hello, Detective Reed," Connor said respectfully, the little smile on his lips growing a bit. "Nines wanted me to tell you to meet him outside. He has something he'd like to say to you." With that, the RK800 departed, making his way back over to Hank, who was currently chatting with Chris.

Gavin frowned a little, slowly setting down his fork. How had he lost track of Nines? When had he slipped away? And wait- outside? It was still pouring out there! Fucking android...

Still, Gavin got up rather quickly, slipping out of the break room and heading out, walking out both sets of doors. Yep, definitely still raining... He was soaked in seconds. Regardless, Gavin looked around, soon spotting his android. "Nines...what're you doing out here? It's raining, I don't feel like getting drenched for a second time today!" He said, approaching his partner.

Nines turned to face Gavin, and as soon as he did, Gavin nearly jumped at the sincerity and care he could see in the android's current expression. "Gavin," Nines began, taking one of Gavin's hands into his own, their gazes locked. "My time with you has been extraordinary. I have learned so much from you, and you keep teaching me new things each and every day, even if you don't realize it. You've impacted me, impacted my life in such a way that I didn't think was possible. You've taught me love...and I love you. I can say that with confidence. I love you, and I will never love another as I love you," he said, speaking loudly so he could be heard over the rain.

Gavin felt his face heat up, regardless of the cool rain that was drenching both of them. "Nines, c'mon, you don't have t-" he began, but then, Nines did something that had Gavin shutting the hell up.

The android slowly got down onto one knee, still holding one of Gavin's hands. "I want to be with you until the day you die. I want to be the one to love you, forever and always. Gavin Reed..." Nines reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box and managing to open it before displaying its contents to Gavin. "..Will you marry me?"

Gavin nearly had a heart attack. He stared at the diamond encrusted ring band, eyes wide, face aflame. "I...I-I.." he tried to say, but he was starting to get choked up. Tears began to blur his vision, though of course he'd blame it on the rain. So, instead of speaking...Gavin nodded. He nodded quickly, meaningfully, slapping his right hand over his mouth, watching as Nines slowly slipped the ring onto the ring finger of his left hand.

As soon as Nines stood up, a smile on his lips, Gavin yanked him closer, smashing their lips together and flinging his arms around Nines' neck. The two practically melted into each other, Nines' arms going around Gavin's waist.

"So...you think he got a good birthday this year?" Hank asked, standing in front of a window that gave himself and Connor a perfect view of what was happening outside.

Connor smiled, arms loosely crossed against his chest. "Yes...yes, I believe so, lieutenant."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Any suggestions? Comment below!


End file.
